Zenith
Zenith is Tecna's home realm. It's the realm of technology, and has an intense use of it. Overview The people enjoy a high standard of living. They also use the metric system. According to Stella, Zenith is a freezing place. It was stated by Tecna that it is because the climate helps the techno droids and the technology to function well. Ocean Gate between Andros and Zenith is guarded by a selkie named Lithia. Society Royalty The King of Zenith first appears in episode 18, attending the meeting in Domino with his adviser, his name is Cryos. He reappears in episode 22, when he first informs that they would not join the alliance. But later in the episode, Tecna convinces him to join, and is successful in doing so. He also makes a cameo in episode 24, when they have already formed an alliance. from Zenith]] Flora The underwater plants at the oceans of Zenith are dark green circles. Locations *'Data Bridge Castle' - It is a castle in Zenith's Ocean, where the Gem of Empathy was located in. There is also a big throne there, which is an evidence that there could be a ruler under the ocean of Zenith like of the oceans of Andros. Zenith's Ocean Gate is located near this area. *'Palace' - It is where the throne room is located and where King Cryos stays. There are also giant robots and techno droids in there. It is a very high building that is guarded by Robot Guards. *'Mall '- It is a mall where the Shop-a-tron is located. There are nothing to be seen there but the Shop-a-tron, a machine that can grant any request from all over the Magic Dimension. *'Zenith City '- It is the main city of Zenith where a variety of technology can be seen. *'Techno Magic Core of Zenith' - More Coming Soon... Seasons |-|Season 5= In Season 5, The Winx travel to Zenith in search of the Gem of Empathy. Tecna bonds with Lithia, the Gatekeeper of Zenith's Oceans. The Winx later go to Zenith to convince King Cryos to join the council and not have his kingdom defend itself. |-|Season 6= In Season 6, The Winx and Timmy visit Zenith to find a way to make Cloud Tower visible again with the help of Tecna's parents. Tecna introduces her parents to Timmy and Tecna's father gives Timmy a test on how smart he is. After Timmy was approved, Electronio, Tecna's father lends the Winx an invisibility device. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Trivia *The word "Zenith" is generally used to describe a point supposed to be directly above a particular location. In astronomy, it denotes the highest point a celestial body reaches in the sky (for example the Sun reaches its zenith at noon). *Zenith is known as "Titania" in the comics. The planet Uranus has a moon named Titania. *It was learned from Tecna that Zenith's people don't show their emotions. Ironically, the Gem of Empathy is located in Zenith. *Zenith appeared for the first time in Season 5 Episode 9, in which the Winx acquired the Gem of Empathy in their quest for the Sirenix power. *In the 4Kids dub of the series, it is called the Third Binary Sector. *In the animated series, Zenith is very different than from what it is depicted in the comics. * According to the Winx Club comics, Tecna is the Princess of Zenith and her father is the King. However, in the animated series she is not. *Zenith is a world where it always snows, however the snow could be generated by the technology as the waters of Zenith are not frozen. *Zenith is most likely the polar opposite of Solaria. As on Zenith it always snows, and on Solaria the sun is shining. While the people of Zenith does not like to mix with other realms and is introverted, the people of Solaria is outgoing and "lit" from within and out. *According to Tecna, people in Zenith are well-known for being able to do their tasks well and simultaneous. *This planet is very explored in the new Winx Club game : Saving Alfea for Nintendo 3DS. We can see the nature and the city in the new game. * Zenith represents two elements: electricity and metal Gallery Fumetto 2.jpg|The Winx at Zenith Portal of Zenith.jpg|Zenith's Ocean Gate Zenith Planeta futurista.png Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Tecna Category:Comics Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7